


Locked Out, Locked In

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Confessions, Confrontations, Excessive Drinking, Existential Crisis, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: He looked weary, he looked exhausted, not at all like the happy go lucky redhead everyone knew.
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. You are the problem

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my head... errmm :""") while struggling with my own sleeping problems ô_o  
> Well, cheers! XD

Die felt groggy, tired, confused as he stumbled out of bed this morning, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. His head swam a little and his vision blurred, so he really had no other choice than to take his time to make his way towards the bathroom if he didn’t want to end up falling flat on his ass.

As he was dragging his tired body across the hotel room, the crazy thought crossed his mind, that maybe, just _maybe_ he was gradually overdoing things with this party hard attitude he got accustomed to lately.

Sighing lowly Die splashed cold water onto his face thinking it might help snapping him out of the foggy state his mind was in, then winced when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin seemed unnaturally pale, nearly ashen. This couldn’t be him, could it? He looked weary, he looked exhausted, not at all like the happy go lucky redhead everyone knew.

“Fuck this,” Die whispered, making a face at his reflection before slamming his palm against the cool glass.

Happy go lucky, my ass.

When he wasn’t taking sleeping pills, he didn’t get a good night’s sleep. When he wasn’t drinking himself into a stupor on cheap beer or other alcoholic beverages, he didn’t get a good night’s sleep. When he wasn’t making out with some pretty faced stranger in a dark alley ‘til his brain turned into mush… Damn, this shit was going on for God knew how long. Weeks? Months? He had lost count, but he could clearly remember last night.

Just another night where his mind had been on overdrive. Where his mind had been keeping him wide awake, promising a minimum amount of sleep and the feeling of being dead tired the next day. He was thankful for being on tour right now, somewhere in America. He couldn’t tell the name of the city, but what did it matter? What was more important were the shows, the people, the parties late into the night that kept him occupied, that made his brain shut down for a while.

However, his brilliant plan had not worked out yesterday. He had not found sleep, no matter how late it got, no matter how hard he partied. He had failed.

Naturally, Die had eventually snapped. He had been so pissed off with himself, had taken these damn pills, had been so fucking drunk, so fucking stoned.

Served him right to be suffering today. Served him right to feel just as drained as getting only 2 or 3 hours of sleep. Now, what did his doctor tell him? Not to mix sleeping pills with alcohol? That man would have been horrified if Die would’ve told him how many times he had ignored his advice in the last couple of weeks. 

A silent grunt left his full lips and he pushed away some loose strands of red hair from his face. Fuck, if he kept that up, he was going to kill himself sooner or later. Rather sooner than later. But not being able to find any rest would destroy him just as much, right? Right.

“Are you okay?” the questioning voice of his fellow guitarist suddenly resonated through the room, which made Die turn around slowly. A small frown spread across his features as his eyes took in the sight of his bandmate – one shoulder propped against the doorframe, arms coolly crossed in front of his chest, long hair still slightly wet from the shower he must’ve taken some time earlier and that fucking towel around his hips that looked like it would slide off the moment he moved just the slightest of bits. Jesus, did that man not know any shame?

“Yeah. I’m just… kinda drowsy, I guess,” he admitted after a moment of searching for the right words, shrugging slightly and at the same time trying to give his bandleader his most innocent look.

“That’s not surprising at all. Maybe you should stop popping those pills like it’s some kind of candy? Or at least refrain from drinking when you’re intending to take sleep medications for the night.”

“Are you trying to lecture me? I’m old enough to know what I’m doing,” Die snapped at his friend and made a dismissive hand gesture as he really didn’t want to discuss his sleeping problems any further. It was none of the others business.

“To me it doesn’t look like you know what you’re doing,” Kaoru commented dryly and pushed himself away from the doorframe. He took exactly four steps towards the other man, invading his personal space, forcing Die to back away until his butt hit the sink. Kaoru reached out, grabbing onto the edge of the porcelain, trapping the half redhead and looked up into his face.

“Maybe you just need to get laid again, hm? Perfect way to burn off some excess energy, as you already know,” he then suggested while a little, malicious smirk attached itself to his lips. And it was clearly not the “teasing-your-friend-playfully” kind of smirk.

“Fuck off, Kaoru. Not everything is about Sex,” Die bit out, making a move to grab onto his fellow guitarists shoulders and giving them a hard push to bring some much needed space between their bodies. What the hell was he thinking?

“Says our band whore.”

“What the fuck is your problem, asshole? Last time I checked you had nothing against casual sex with random women now and again or did you turn into Mother Teresa all of a sudden?”

Oh yes, Die was getting pissed off and Kaoru was quickly getting under his skin. It hit him harder than ever before. 

“No, I didn’t. But other than you, I don’t flaunt my goods in front of everybody’s face, throwing myself at them like some piece of cheap meat, literally begging for a fuck. Jesus, have you looked at those pictures on the internet? Of you and all those girls, of you and all those guys. Getting stoned and drunk on camera. If you keep that up, the whole wide world will soon get to know your dirty little secret,” Kaoru growled, tone dark and eyes boring into the taller guitarists. That intense, penetrating gaze gave Die goose bumps and it was hard to resist the urge to simply drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

“What are you talking about?” he asked instead, feigning ignorance.

“Oh, c’mon Die. You’re not being very discreet. Not really your strong suit, is it? I saw you with that dude two nights ago. And with another one three nights ago.”

Die could swear his heart stopped right then and there. Aggression quickly turned into nervousness, taking him onto a rollercoaster of various emotions.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck. Listen, I don’t really care who you’re screwing but could you at least do it a little less obvious? You’re completely out of control since we’re here and if you kill yourself with drugs and alcohol, I swear I will kick your skinny ass.” The thread hung heavy in the air and the half redhead did not doubt Kaorus words for one second.

“I’m not taking drugs,” he still argued and heard the smaller male snort at his words.

“Sure. And that joint you smoked last night was just a cigarette, right?”

“Look… I’m just having some fun, okay?”

“Fun. If course. Whatever floats your boat. I’m having fun too, but I at least know my limits. Now, would you be so kind and leave the bathroom so I can get ready? I’ve got stuff to take care of and you better get your shit together. You look horrible.” With that Kaoru looked Die up and down, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

“We’ll be playing a show in a few hours and I won’t accept that your…. condition will affect our performance,” he added, while taking a step to the side to let Die pass.

The taller guitarist had not to be asked twice, as he could not await to end this discussion and get away from his bandmate, get away from that judging, burning gaze. 

“It won’t,” he pressed out through gritted teeth, brushing past his leader and leaving the bathroom in a hurry.

“Good,” were the last words that were spoken between the two men before the door fell shut with a loud bang and each of them tended to their own business. 

At least for now.


	2. You are the solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy... and lazy û__u . Well, not really, since I started writing on a new story which I haven't posted yet buuuut it's about time to continue on the things that aren't finished and waiting for another chapter, right?  
> Right :-x  
> So, here's that.  
> Plus, the next chapter for "Torn up" is almost ready as well - it's just waiting for a last review - so it shouldn't take me too long for another upload. Yay... or whatever XD

Kaoru frowned as he found Die in the backyard of the venue they had been playing that night, leaning against the brick wall and lazily smoking a cigarette. 

He didn’t necessarily want to disturb him, didn’t necessarily look for him but now that he had accidentally come across him, he as well could exchange some words with the half redhead, right? Even if it meant to fall into another stupid argument. Great.

He had just those two options – to go back inside the venue, where everyone was killing their braincells with alcohol or he could make his presence known and have a talk. Or rather risk a fight.

Choosing the latter, the leader cleared his throat and Dies gaze slid over to him before taking another drag from the cancer stick between his fingers.

“There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you went off to,” he blatantly lied while moving towards his bandmate, one slow, deliberate step at a time.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you partying with the other guys from, uh, I guess I forgot their bands name?”

The half redhead shrugged causally.

“Not yet. Why? You wanna join?”

Kaoru smiled lopsidedly and grabbed the younger man’s right wrist, bringing it up so he could snatch away his cigarette and take a slow, deep drag, savouring the moment. Inhaling the smoke into his lungs, he stared a hole through Die, and then exhaled the grey cloud into the air.

“Maybe,” he replied and for a moment they glowered at each other.

“Maybe huh? But be careful not to drink too much.”  
“I won’t. I wanna remember fucking you when I wake up tomorrow.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Are you trying to make fun of me? What makes you so sure I’d be down to fuck? Hell, what makes you so sure I’d want _you_ to fuck me?”  
“Because you’re always down to fuck.”

“Why are you being such a jerk?” the taller guitarist growled, pushing himself away from the wall and started to walk away. Kaoru reached out and grabbed onto his left upper arm.

“Don’t rush off,” he said.

Die tried to jerk away, but the smaller males grip tightened.

“Let go of me.”  
“Not just yet.”

The half redhead raised his arm, lifting his hand in preparation for attack. Just as he swung at Kaoru, he grabbed for his wrist, bringing it downward until he held it between their chests. His other hand remained on Dies arm, fingers digging firmly into his skin.

“I’ve seen you staring at my ass not only once.”  
“So what? You have a nice ass.”  
“Thanks. I’d say the same if your ass would exist. It’s still cute, tho.”

“Are you trying to hit on me now?” The younger guitarist narrowed his gaze until his eyes were mere slits.

Ridiculous! Stupid! Absolute bullshit!

“Yeah?” Kaoru said without batting an eyelash, shrugged and finally released his tenacious hold on him. Die rolled his eyes before running his tattooed hand through his red and black locks in a nervous gesture. Then he snorted. This had to be some kind of joke.

Fine, if the smaller male wanted to play this game, if he wanted to tease and provoke, Die could play it just as good.

“I tell you what. Under normal circumstances I’d be delighted. God only knows I had my daydreams about you until I forbade myself to think of you in that way, because fuck, what kind of person would fantasize about nailing his friend and bandmate? And you know what? Somehow it worked quite well with the shitty way you treated me lately. That was not turning me on at all. So, I guess I need to thank you for helping me to get over my crush on you. Or whatever. Just don’t come to me now and tell me you want me to…”

“Listen. I’m sorry Die. I was worried. Really worried. And kind of… uh, envious?” Kaoru interrupted the others rant, staring up at him almost sheepishly.

“Envious? Why? I don’t get it.” Die was clearly dumbfounded.

The smaller man sighed deeply.

“Jesus, do you really need me to say it out loud? Because of all those guys that could have you with a mere snap of their fingers. So, there’s that. Are you happy now?”

Was Kaoru nuts? Die could hardly believe this whole thing.

“First of all, they can’t have me with a snap of their fingers, I’m the one in charge here and I’m deciding whom I want to screw and secondly: Are you fucking serious? If you’re bullshiting me I swear I’ll…. God I’m so pissed off right now. If it’s true, couldn’t you have said something? How the hell was I supposed to know you’re into guys? Let alone have a thing for me.” Die glared at the bandleader, his hands balled into tight fists.

Kaoru sighed a second time within the last minute. This man was giving him headaches, seriously.

“Look at you. Who doesn’t have a thing for you?”

“Straight guys?” The half redhead replied sarcastically.

“Not even those are immune to your charm.”  
“Christ, you make it sound like I’m some kind of man-eating siren.”

“Maybe you are?” The smaller male joked, tried to loosen up the situation and even offered a small smile but all he got was another snort from his bandmate.

“Wanna know a secret? I haven’t even fucked one of them or let myself get fucked by them,” the taller male revealed and a hushed silence fell upon them. 

Kaoru stood quietly, absorbing the reality of what Die had just said. A shiver of something he couldn’t quite define quivered up his spine.

“You… what?”

“I’m a bloody virgin, Kaoru. I mean at least when it comes to the whole getting my ass fucked or fucking another guys ass part. Hell, I only realised I have a thing for men like one year ago? When we started touring Europe. When we all started living cramped together in those tour busses that allow literally no privacy, no personal space. Do you remember that one time when I came to the back lounge where you were just about to get changed? You were standing there in nothing but your black boxer briefs and I almost got a heart attack because it turned me on so goddamn much! It happened in a blink of an eye and…” Die suddenly stopped his babbling, laughed breathlessly, gestured wildly with his hands while lifting his eyebrows in thought. He closed his mouth after a moment as he couldn’t find any more words that would’ve sounded right and merely pushed aside some strands of hair from his eyes.

“It wasn’t the first time I got changed in front of you. Or the other guys,” Kaoru eventually remarked.

“I’m aware of that.”

“So? You got hard or what? And then? Ohhh hold on, wait a second. That’s the reason why you vanished all of a sudden on that day and no one could find you for over two hours or so? Where’d you go?”

The smaller guitarist approached his bandmate once again, slowly, cautiously. He glanced around as if wanting to check that they were still alone and no one was eavesdropping.

“I was just in my bunk,” he heard Die answer and Kaoru settled his gaze back onto the other man. A rush of, probably sexual, excitement rippled along his skin, speeding up his heartbeat, warming up his body.

“Jerking off, I guess?”

“Yeah.” The redheads voice had dropped a few octaves until it was almost rough, yet it still carried that sexy, velvet sound that triggered something deep inside the leader.

“Did you think of me while touching yourself?” Kaorus eyelashes fluttered, youthful flirtation in the gesture.

“Maybe.”

“That’s kinda hot,” the older male husked and Die almost moaned, leaning his head back against the brick wall, baring his beautiful throat to Kaorus viewing pleasure.

“God, fuck. I can’t believe we’re talking about this. Are you… Damn it, I was so fucking embarrassed afterwards. Embarrassed, horny, confused. I caught myself staring at you over and over again as the tour went on, I caught myself thinking of you when we were all lying in our beds at night and hell, those thoughts were anything but innocent. That’s so sick.”

“No, it’s not. When did you stop? You said something about forbidding yourself to imagine those things.” The leader dared to lean in, dared to let his breath whisper over the redhead’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

“3 or 4 months ago, I think.”  
“Did it work?”  
“Not until we came to America and started this tour. Not until you behaved like an asshole towards me.”

“I told you I’m sorry.” Kaoru quickly leaned back again as if he had burned himself, pursing his lips. This conversation was anything but easy. But what did he expect?  
Well, certainly not that they’d be talking about a topic like that.

“Yeah, I know. And I was just trying to distract myself from thinking, okay? Just because I’m nice to other people doesn’t mean they’re allowed to fuck me. Just because I’m flirting with some guys doesn’t mean they’ll get into my pants.”  
“Well, I saw you making out with two dudes, that’s more than flirting, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but what makes you so sure I let it go any further?” Die wanted to know and stared into the smaller male’s face, into his blazing eyes. His straight, white teeth dug into his full bottom lip while they looked at each other

“I don’t know, alright?” The leader suddenly almost snapped at his bandmate. He appeared predatory, dominant, his gaze holding the redhead’s captive, refusing to allow him to look away. Those eyes. Something flashed inside them – lust, possession and Die drowned in it. But he wasn’t ready to give in, not yet.

“Of course, you don’t. It’s my right to try things out, no? I’m old enough.”  
“Why didn’t you then? I mean, I’m sure none of those two guys would’ve said no to some action between the sheets with you.”

There was a minute of silence, a deep breath and finally:

“Because I’m not so sure if I would have really wanted to.”

Kaoru hesitated, blinked at the younger guitarist, and then went in for another attack.

“Why not? You’ve been fantasizing about getting boned, right? You’ve been imagining lying beneath me, getting your cherry popped.”  
“That’s the point, Kaoru.”  
“You’re not getting off on thoughts about other men?”

“Kinda? I’m not sure, I’m still figuring this out,” Die more or less admitted. Christ, this was like pulling teeth.

“That’s the reason why you’re so stressed out lately, why you can’t sleep, am I right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Die, I…”  
“It’s okay.”

Kaoru shook his head, placing one hand against the other man’s hip. His grip was warm and soft but decisive as he squeezed. No, he wouldn’t allow Die to back off now.

“Listen to me. When I witnessed you flirting with various men I was confused, okay? I thought I was imagining things, or slowly going nuts. But then I caught you making out with that one dude and I was pretty shocked. I would have never guessed you could have a thing for guys, that thought just never occurred to me. So yeah, finding that out was kinda a big deal and while I was still processing this info, I saw you with that other man. The shit that instantly crossed my mind was stuff like what the fuck, how can this be, why did you never tell me and why did you never hit on me? Of course, you couldn’t know I’ve got the hots for you but fuck... I don’t… you seemed to be so at ease with all this, it didn’t look like you’re new to this, or that it could possibly cause you distress, if you know what I mean?”

“Oh c’mon. What’s that supposed to mean? Did you expect me to act like some blushing virgin? Or a confused teenager? By the way, why did you never tell me you’re not straight?” Die asked while bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest, still seeking some kind of distance to the bandleader in order to hide his uncertainty. Kaorus jaw tightened at that, but he still did not release his grip on the redhead’s hip, did not allow himself to get discouraged. Die had reacted quite positively towards him just a minute ago, hadn’t he? Kaoru could not let that go to waste.

“No. Yeah. Fuck, I don’t know. I can’t even really remember how I reacted when I realised I’m not really into women or how I acted during my first time with a guy. And hey, it’s not that I’m super forward with being gay now. What was I supposed to do? Come up to you like “Hey Die, I love dick and if you love it too, we should fuck cuz I think you’re hot”? I would have never done that and you know it. I was just too young, too insecure about admitting this to other people, admitting it to you guys. And some years later… Gosh, do you remember that one time when fans sent us those stories? About us, fucking each other’s brains out.”

Kaoru laughed out loud before continuing.

“Kyo was throwing a fit, Shinya looked like he’d hyperventilate any second, I saw the disgust in your eyes. How could I say something? So many years ago, things were a little different and well, as time passed it wasn’t that important anymore, no big deal and nothing to talk about. I’m fine with who I am, I just don’t need to rub every detail into people’s faces.”

“When did you realise?”  
“Uh, late 99, early 2000?”

Dies eyes widened in surprise as he certainly did not expect this kind of answer. He blinked, then uncrossed his arms and the older man let out a sigh of relief as the tension seemed to slowly fade from their bodies.

“Holy hell. That’s like ages ago. I’m sorry Kaoru. I didn’t mean to upset you back then. If I’d known… I… at that time, I just couldn’t understand what it meant. Why somebody would write this. Why they couldn’t just like us for the music we made, still make. Now I don’t mind, I don’t care. I learnt it means nothing bad. Maybe I was just seeing things, you know? I did receive some pretty nasty letters once and maybe I was just assuming they made fun of us with those stories. My disgust wasn’t directed at gay people, I could never... feel that way. But anyway, maybe I should have known. About you. With all that pink and purple hair.”

Kaoru made a face after Dies speech and the little joke at the end. He cleared his throat. He was feeling slightly uneasy, slightly nervous. When did their discussion turn so serious, so deep? Did he start this? Could he end this? 

He decided to give it a try.

“Hey, I looked fucking ravishing back then! I’m almost offended you didn’t want to throw me down and fuck me at that time. I would have let you.” He smiled, very softly and the half redhead mimicked that smile after only a second.

“Well, I guess I’m more into the tattooed, slightly rough around the edges type of guy,” Die murmured. The leader liked that sound. 

He hummed in response.

“Oh really?”  
“Mhhm, really. There’s one more thing tho.”

“Hm?” Kaoru raised his brows questioningly, eyes locking with Dies, making the latter forget how to breath for a moment.

“Can we stop the talking?” he silently whispered.  
“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“To try things out?” Kaoru asked, heart skipping a beat because Dies answer could have been anything.

“No. To finally allow myself the pleasure of feeling the touch of the man I was craving all this time.”

And that was it.

Kaorus body crashed into the taller ones, arms coming around the redhead and pulling him more forcefully against himself. He kissed him then. Really kissed him. 

Firmly he pressed his mouth to Dies, possessing, owning in a way the taller male could never have imagined. Kaorus lips felt soft and warm, wild and demanding. They played across the younger mans, tempting, teasing until the Die was gasping for breath. Kaoru immediately took advantage of his open, plush lips to run his tongue along them, tasting him lightly until the half redhead was fed up with this game.

Die was consumed, found himself desperate to follow the smaller males’ movements. His hands seemed to move of their own volition, running along narrow shoulders and wrapping around Kaorus neck. Tentatively he met his tongue with his own and was rewarded with a satisfied sound from deep within the leader’s throat, sending a wave of heat through Die.

With a new, awakened hunger Kaoru delved deeper, stroked more firmly then retreated, and the redhead went after him, matching his movements until Kaorus lips closed scandalously around his tongue and sucked gently. The sensation rocked Dies world. All at once he was aflame.

And he was lost.

“Kaoru,” he gasped as their kiss broke eventually, searching for the right thing to say but no words were coming to his blurred mind. Lips landed on his throat and a delicious heat burned through his body. He groaned and Kaoru answered with his own, deep growl. His teeth grazed Dies skin, the hollow at the base of his throat pulsed against his mouth. A shock of want surged through them, their breathing increased, heartbeat tripled.

“I want you, Die. I want you so bad,” the older male whispered, lips grazing the redheads before claiming his mouth in another searing kiss. A delicious dizziness overtook him at the taste of the sweetest lips he’d ever known. He wanted to devour Die, wanted to kiss and touch every inch of his gorgeous body and God, did he want to see the other man writhe in pleasure beneath him as he fucked him into next week. A groan trapped in his throat and lust shivered through him.

“Want you too, Kao,” Die rasped, barely able to speak for this world had already shrunk down to him, Kaoru and the way he made him feel. The things he made him want. He felt his pulse race, the blood run hot in his veins and he could’ve sworn he would catch fire and burn to ashes any second. His fingers slid southwards, along the length of Kaorus back, down to his perfect ass and he ran both palms firmly over the swell of it.

“When we get back home, I’m gonna make you scream,” the leader voiced out huskily, breathing ragged against Dies jaw.

“You could now?” The half redhead proposed, as he wasn’t entirely sure if he could really wait for another two days. Yes, it was only two days, but it was also still two days.

“No, I wanna make this perfect. I want you sprawled out in my bed, trembling, and moaning and tangled in my sheets when you wake up the next morning.”

The images Kaoru created inside Dies head made him moan out loud.

“For fucks sake, shut up, will ya? Or I’ll be begging you to fuck me against this very wall in a minute,” he pressed out through gritted teeth, pushing his hips forward against the smaller guitarists to make him feel his need, his want, his desire.

Kaoru hissed.

“I’d love to hear that but let’s leave this for the bedroom as well. For now, I could lend you a hand, you know?”

As the words left the smaller guitarists lips his hand released its grip on Dies hip to sneakily travel between their bodies, right into the redhead’s crotch. His fingers closed around the bulge inside Dies worn-out blue jeans, measuring, rubbing, offering a gentle squeeze. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, followed by a little whine and hell, did it drive him crazy, did it make him yearn for more.

“Fuck, Kaoru. You’re killing me. C’mon, let’s get back to the bus. The others shouldn’t be there yet,” Die grunted, voice sounding hoarse and Kaoru loved it. He leaned in one more time to kiss those perfect, pouty lips before detaching himself from the other man. Grabbing for his hand, he linked their fingers together.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Kyo might be inside.”

“He probably fell asleep while listening to music and if not… I don’t care. I’m sure we’ll find some quiet, secret corner. Hurry up, I want your hands on me like now!” Impatiently Die tightened his grip around the leader’s hand, tugged at it as if wanting to emphasise the urgency to his words. Then he started to make his way towards their tour bus. Kaoru gave a short laugh but followed obediently. Of course, he followed.

“Alright. Anything you want darling,” he teased.

Dies merry giggle echoed through the night before both men reached their destination.

Tonight, he wouldn’t need alcohol to ease his mind, he wouldn’t need sleeping pills to numb his brain. Tonight, Kaoru would take care of all this with sweet words, loving kisses and gentle touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's gonna be a sequel as we can't leave out the sexy and smutty bits, can we? :-D


End file.
